


Burning Embers

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Remus, Actor Remus sanders, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Kid Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani Are Siblings, Mute Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sickly Roman sanders, Singer Remus sanders, Singer Roman sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Roman was the perfect son, everything his parents ever wanted. Trying to keep a leash on him even as he goes to college, Roman leave everything behind to start anew with his little brother Thomas. Dreams may be fickle things but only a prince can make them reality.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Burning Embers

The clouds over the city were like rolling smoke with pelting droplets like bullets over his burning skin. The sound of water gushing all around him only enhancing his panic making him run faster and faster his lungs felt like paper shriveling up inside him, Burning searing screaming for some form of freedom to breathe as the flames consumed him. The rain felt like it was laughing with its loud intensity surrounding him but never fully helping his burning insides. The street lights didn't matter the world didn't matter, nothing mattered as he kept running faster and faster away and away from all his ungodly agony. The responsibility that way on his shoulders for far too long. 

The world a blur as he sprinted across the city with manic panic as he moved unblinking just running always running. That's all he had ever done is run and run, with no one ever stopping him or trying to keep always watching as he ran. Not his mother, not his father, not even his own ~~brother~~ no one ever catching on as he fell and fell to a world of an unenchanted neverland. Not filled with dreams waiting to come true, no but nightmare that with time seeped deeper into his bone rotting him to his core. The empty streets reminded him of home when no one ever came to save him when all he ever had was his voice and his looks and even than his mother and father never stopped beating and yelling berating him for everything he could ever do. They ripped at his seams tearing and destroying anything they could get their ugly razor claws into. He remembered listless nights were all he ever heard was the voices screaming and yelling getting louder and louder. The sound of rain filled his ears turning louder and louder as he kept getting faster and faster, the laughter of his brother. He remembers his brother he loved him his big brother why would he leave? Brother where?! Where was he?

_He left us behind._

_No, he didn't they took him, He's free! He's happy filling **HIS** destiny!_

_I'm so lonely make him come back, please!!!_

_He left when we were five Grow Up!!_

_Sorry._

An image caught his eye as he moved for a split second he saw everything his brother his fame the love-filled look in his eyes the happiness. The admiration and dedication of people who loved him had for him, the sound of his laughter mocking him, the sound fo screaming getting louder, LOuder, LOuDeR, LOUDER!!! He came crashing in a terrible horrifying snap as a car came out of his right slamming into him into a brick building. He laid there as people ran out of the cars trying to help him through heavy tears and rain he could see his brother crying holding him close with terror in his eyes as he yelled for someone to call the ambulance. I turned to look over to see my uncle and his husband frantically calling an ambulance. I laughed through tears as my brother screamed trying to get me to calm down. The beating of my chest got louder and louder, faster and faster I felt like I was going to explode. I remember his emerald green eyes watching me with so much regret and remorse. "Rom--"

SLAM 

Everything went white as the quiet sounds of beeping filled the air as red covered his eyes as blood tore down in a tiny rainy waterfall. Faster and faster, bigger and bigger. 

Where was he?

And why was he still alive.


End file.
